Mercury Dragonoid
Mercury Dragonoid is a BakuMutant variation of Titanium Dragonoid in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Evolving from the mighty Dragonoid Dynasty, Mercury Dragonoid is matchless in the art of battle. Mutating his body during battle, this Bakugan has great flexibility and a variety of attacks. He is supreme in aerial battle and equally formidable on the ground. Anime Mercury Dragonoid made its debut in Interspace Armageddon, when Titanium Dragonoid and Infinity Helios mutated together. He and Mutant Helios defeated Venexus Titan and most of the Dreadeon clones. He reappeared in Dark Moon, when Titanium Dragonoid, Infinity Helios and Taylean mutated together. He ends up defeating two Razen Titan's that belonged to Mag Mel. ; Ability Cards *'Revolutional + Warfare '(Pyrus/Darkus) *'Ragnarok Buster '(Darkus) *'Dragon Maximum Striker + Ragnarok Buster' (Pyrus/Darkus) *'Revolutional + Slash Rise Thunder '(Pyrus/Ventus) Game A Subterra top has 750 Gs, a Ventus top has 730 Gs, a Pyrus top has 670 Gs and 750 Gs, a Aquos top has 600 Gs, 750 Gs and 770 Gs, a Haos top has 680 Gs, 770 Gs or 780 Gs, a Darkus top has 620 Gs and 730 Gs. A Pyrus bottom has 210 Gs and 130 Gs, a Haos bottom has 170 Gs and 150 Gs, a Ventus bottom has 200 Gs, 140 Gs, 210 Gs and 150 Gs, a Darkus bottom has 190 Gs and 140 Gs, a Subterra bottom has 220 Gs and 140 Gs, an Aquos bottom has 200 Gs and 150 Gs. Trivia *Mercury Dragonoid has two holes for BakuNano, which is convenient for Hammermor since on Bakugan Dimensions it has the upper half of Titanium Dragonoid and lower half of Taylean in Warrior Form. *On Bakugan Dimensions, all ball forms have a Pyrus top to them and it has the upper half of Titanium Dragonoid and the lower half of Taylean. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.33 PM.png Mutant1.jpg Mutant4.jpg Mutant5.jpg Mutant2.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.39.40 PM.png|Mutant Helios and Mercury Dragonoid in their Ball form (closed) Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 12.31.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 12.32.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.54 PM.png|Mutant Helios and Mercury Dragonoid in their Ball form (open) Mutant3.jpg Mutant6.jpg MutantDragonoid1.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.41.18 PM.png|Mercury Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 10.36.35 AM.png|Mercury Dragonoid in the air Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.46.10 PM.png|Mutant Helios and Mercury Dragonoid using Ragnarok Buster ' Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.40.52 PM.png|Mercury Dragonoid about to use '''Revolutional + Warfire ' Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.04.47 AM.JPG|Mercury Dragonoid flying Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.06.05 AM.JPG|Mercury Dragonoid using '''Dragon Maximum Striker Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.08.39 AM.JPG|Mercury Dragonoid using Slash Rise Thunder Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 6.54.08 PM.JPG|Mercury Dragonoid just after mutating with Infinity Helios MercuryAttacksRazen.png|Mercury Dragonoid using Revolutional + Slash Rise Thunder against Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 6.37.55 PM.JPG Game BakuMutant Mercury Dragonoid (Ventus).jpg|Packaged BakuMutant Mercury Dragonoid File:364bfbfa7f222efce60eb922178c3158.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036600hoardw97646.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036600rjt0n497646.jpg File:687b6685d1e2f9a186c267e1ee7e62cb.jpg|Subterra Mercury Dragonoid File:$(KGrHqZ,!hgE0f0lifVHBNWoHpORV!~~_3.JPG|Mercury Dragonoid's Ability Card T1 LtWXmpBXXXZz7nb 124633.jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Mercury Dragonoid $(KGrHqR,!iYE1M6lPcWkBNZDWIDBOQ~~ 12.JPG|Aquos Mercury Dragonoid Fab92beb635b3f6312ad65a1462efd6e.jpg|Ventus, Haos, Darkus Mercury Dragonoid Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (12).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (11).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf.JPG Riki doll-img600x399-1293036600gkunvh97646.jpg 100 0173.JPG 100 0181.JPG 2555.PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (15).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (10).jpg 71b0YNXqreL. AA1024 .jpg 71xGmC5qWjL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqEOKj8E3E5tt9hTBNyY9!l2Dg~~_3.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (40).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (39).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (38).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (37).jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_MercuryDragonoid_Open.png|Pyrus Mercury Dragonoid Aquos_MercuryDragonoid_Open.png|Aquos Mercury Dragonoid Ventus_MercuryDragonoid_Open.png|Ventus Mercury Dragonoid Subterra_MercuryDragonoid_Open.png|Subterra Mercury Dragonoid Haos_MercuryDragonoid_Open.png|Haos Mercury Dragonoid Darkus_MercuryDragonoid_Open.png|Darkus Mercury Dragonoid mercury dragonoid.png|Pyrus Mercury Dragonoid Untitled 2.png Untitled 3.png Mecury.PNG|Mercury Dragonoid Urs2.PNG Mdvstdbd.PNG Mdbd2.PNG Mdbd1.PNG|link=Mercury Dragonoid WAAAAAAAAAPA.PNG Ugotsometinonurcrotch.PNG|link=Mercury Vs Lumino Immakicu.PNG|link=Mercury VS Titanium merc drago.png Ftw2.png 476px-Darkus_MercuryDragonoid.png Others Patryk Jan Cesarz Mercury Dragonoid HaosWolf.JPG|Mercury Dragonoid Gate card Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuMutant Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Bakugan